New Place
by StupiDooD
Summary: Red and Blue will go on a journey on a new region, will they succeed? Sorry for Bad Summary. First Fanfic. Please Review


**Hello! This will be my first fanfic of Pokemon, I hope you will like it! =)**

* * *

\- Chapter One -

"Hey, can we do something which is not boring?" asked a certain teen with a pikachu on the top of his red hat. He was getting bored from the battle he was doing, he was dominating the trainer who asked him to battle using only his venusaur.

"Okay okay, just finish that battle already." said a boy with a blue eyes and black jacket, annoyed. He was riding a pidgeot while watching the battle.

"Okay okay, Saur, use Solar Beam to finish his pokemon." the boy with the red hat said. The pokemon immediately did what his trainer said and he was returned to his pokeball seeing that the pokemon was already fainted from the attack.

"Hey Blue, it is finished, where to go now? asked the boy with red hat, sounding bored.

"Let's go to gramps' lab and ask him, by the way, Red, use your aerodactyl, I am not going to let you ride my pokemon." said Blue with his usual smirking face.

* * *

**Red POV**

Riding my aerodactyl, we arrived at the lab within 15 minutes of travel. When we arrived, Blue suddenly asked Prof. Oak what to do to kill off boredom.

"What about go on a journey on a new region or something?" the professor told us without any hesitation.

What he told us made Blue thinking. He did not even move an inch for a minute. Then, he told me, "Hey Red, what about we do that?" he said with a grin.

I just looked at him and smirked. Knowing that he knew what I will say, he suggested that we go to Unova region for our next journey.

"Isn't that a bit too far? But, if you want to go there, why not?" Prof. Oak told us while smiling because of the determination Blue had.

"Hey Blue, when will we get ferry tickets?" I asked.

"Well, let's just get it tomorrow. I am tired for the day. By the way, it is unusual for you to have that much energy though." he replied jokingly.

"It is because I am bored, by the way, I am going home, I am going to pack my things." I said walking out and waving my hand.

"Isn't he just pumped up as I am." he talked to himself while smiling then went to his room.

After an hour of packing my things, I immediately told my mom what I will do in the future and where are we going. After I told her, she told me that it is okay. Hearing that she approved, I went to my bedroom and laid on my bed. I was actually excited of what me and Blue will do.

"This will be too exciting, I will have the feeling of having a journey again" I told myself while smiling.

After a while lying down, I suddenly fell asleep. Feeling happy that I will go on a journey again, it was truly replenishing.

* * *

I woke up in a seemingly happy face. I am, myself, excited, for the new journey. I woke up two hours early, which is very rare because I always wake up very late, showing that I am so excited.

After 30 minutes, Blue arrived and then we went to the ferry port.

"A fresh new day. A new beginning and a new journey to start. I am so pumped up!" Blue shouted at the sky.

"Can you make your voice low? People are starting to look at us. I am excited too, yet I can be calm." I told him.

"Okay, I will keep calm starting now." Blue swore.

After he said that, we kept quiet for the whole time. Then, after some time, Blue went to the ticket-buying station to buy tickets. Blue negotiated to the lady in the ticket-buying station and I think that the lady is having fun. She is always blushing when Blue gets nearer for more information on the boat and every time I see that, I laugh quietly.

After he negotiated, I kept on teasing him but he wasn't even flustered. He was just smirking, looking like he knew it can happen anytime.

We entered the ferry in less than an hour and we entered into our own respective rooms. He suddenly dozed off because he said he was tired waiting. While me, I was taking care of pikachu, grooming him and letting him eat, and then, somebody called, it was Green! We totally forgotten about her, she asked where are we and why she can't see us in Pallet town, or in Viridian City. I told her that we will be going on a journey in a new region. In the way she is speaking, I could tell she was sad because she was not informed about it.

A while after, she was already crying. I comforted her and told her that Blue will always be there for her. She suddenly stopped crying, and started to laugh, I also started to laugh. And then, after chatting and chatting, I told her that I will rest already. The last thing she said made me happy, and what she said is, "Sleep well! I hope you have a good journey, Good luck Red!" and then a faint sound of "I wish you have a safe journey on your way to the new region."

After 5 hours or so, in the middle of the ocean, there was strong winds and strong waves of water coming. There was a bad weather coming and I know it will be bad. I immediately woke up Blue because of the situation and he ran outside to see that the waves are becoming stronger and rain is starting to pour. After seeing that, he called out to the crew members and told them that they should wake the persons in the ferry and be alert in what is happening. Good thing that the persons didn't panic. They got their life vests in their respective rooms and just stayed in the lobby.

"Hey Red, the weather is actually getting worse, I think we must get inside the lobby too." Blue said without hesitating.

I approved of his idea and went to get my vest and the sleeping pikachu in the bed, then went to the lobby. When I saw the people at the lobby, they were obviously scared yet no one was panicking. I was somehow relieved that no one was panicking. Then, I saw a kid crying because he is lost. I suddenly made pikachu go there and made him hold the kid because it was crowded. After I got hold of pikachu, I made him go on the top of my hat and I carried the kid. I went on the stairs and shouted, "A kid is lost, where is his parents?

"Right here!" the parents shouted and waved their hands.

They were crying when I gave them their kid. But for a while, the lights were off and then, I was knocked out.

* * *

I woke up in a pokemon center. My pokemon was in their pokeballs and my pikachu on my side. I was relieved, very relieved. When I went out of the room, Blue was there standing.

"Hey Red, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine" I replied.

"There is something we must talk about." he said to me and he seemed serious.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The ferry we were on had a breakdown of system because of the weather, the ferry was also moving which caused you to fall and be unconscious, simply saying, you collapsed." he said.

"Okay, where are the other passengers?" I said concerned.

"They are all safe." he said.

I sighed out of relief hearing that we are all alive.

"By the way, where are we?" I asked Blue.

"We are in the Hoenn region. We cannot go to Unova now because of the weather in the oceans. Why don't we just stay here first? Prof. Oak already approved and the league here seems interesting too." he said smiling.

"Okay then, I think we should get our starters in the region. Where is the national lab here located? I said.

"Gramps said that it is located in Littleroot Town, he also said that we are in the Slateport Pokemon Center, I will also give you the map of the Hoenn region, so you can locate where you are, we will cross paths again after we get our starters." he said while going outside of the pokemon center."

We headed out of the center and called out our flying pokemons and then took off to go to Littleroot Town

\- End of Chapter One -

* * *

**Please Review! Sorry for the mistakes though. Thanks for reading! =)**


End file.
